Recently, the research on TRON (The Real-time Operating system Nucleus) is being developed as a means to realize an environment of ubiquitous computing. In particular, a mobile terminal that incorporates an IC (Integrated Circuit) card, such as an e-TRON card, does not require an application program when giving and receiving electronic value, such as electronic money and electronic coupon, between terminals, and a technique to perform transmission and reception of value directly between IC cards of both terminals has been proposed. As a system that has applied such a technique to charging of electronic value to make up the deficit, for example, an electronic value charging system having both high security and simplicity is disclosed in patent document 1.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-337887